craytelfandomcom-20200214-history
Mindy Sterling
Mindy Sterling (born July 11, 1953) is an American actress and voice actress. Among her most prominent roles are Frau Farbissina in the Austin Powers series of comedy films, Principal Susan Skidmore on the Disney Channel series''A.N.T. Farm'', Ms. Endive in Chowder, Lin Beifong on The Legend of Korra, and Miss Briggs on iCarly. Early life Sterling was born in Paterson, New Jersey, to actor and comedian Dick Sterling of Aberdeen, Scotland. Her mother was a dancer. At 13, she began her training to become an actress. Career Early career Around 1973, Sterling landed a recurring role on the syndicated children's series Dusty's Treehouse. She later joined the renowned L.A.-based comedy troupe The Groundlings. Film career Despite having starred in numerous films in the 1980s and 1990s, it was her character Frau Farbissina, the diminutive and domineering Germanic cohort of Dr. Evil(Mike Myers) in Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery, that brought Sterling high praise for her work in films. In 1999, following the success of Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me, Sterling appeared in Drop Dead Gorgeous (also 1999), and later reprised the character in Austin Powers in Goldmember. In 2000, she played one of the townspeople in the live-action adaptation of How the Grinch Stole Christmas. In 2012, she appeared in a trailer for a non-existent parody of "The Hunger Games" entitled "The Hunger Pains". Television career From 1990-91, she was one of the comedians in the satirical show On the Television. Sterling plays Christian Slater's secretary Arlene Scott in the show My Own Worst Enemy. She also played Judge Foodie on the Disney show That's So Raven and a volleyball coach on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. She appeared as the wedding planner on the Friends episode "The One with Barry and Mindy's Wedding" in 1996, and in 2004, as the casting director on the episode "Joey and the Big Audition" of''Joey''. Sterling has achieved success in teen sitcoms, playing Ms. Francine Briggs on iCarly, and in A.N.T. Farm as Principal Susan Skidmore. On April 25, 2013 before the finale of the second season of A.N.T. Farm, Sterling announced she would not be appearing on the show's third season due to family obligations. She announced in June 2012 that she may return in the fourth season, with guest appearances in season three. In 2000, Sterling appeared as a celebrity guest on Hollywood Squares. She returned to the show in 2002. Between 2002 and 2004, Sterling made guest appearances on the Donny Osmond version of the game show Pyramid. In 2010, she had a recurring role as bitter neighbour Mitzi Kinsky in Desperate Housewives. In 2013, she currently stars as Janice Nugent in the TV comedy Legit. Voice acting career From 2007-2010, Sterling played Ms. Endive, the main antagonist to Mung Daal in Chowder. She also currently voices the character Lin Beifong, the second Police Chief of Republic City and daughter of original chief Toph Beifong in The Legend of Korra. Her many other voice-over credits include guest roles on The Wild Thornberrys, Invader Zim, Ice Age: The Meltdown, American Dragon: Jake Long, Higglytown Heroes, Robot Chicken, Mars Needs Moms, The Looney Tunes Show,Winx Club, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil and Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Personal life Health Sterling was diagnosed with breast cancer after a routine mammogram in 1998. After a lumpectomy, chemotherapy, radiation treatment and tamoxifen, she has remained cancer-free.